


Team Hot Dads - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Herc staring lovingly at Stacker (what's new.) Drawn for Hot Dads Awareness Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Hot Dads - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it so hard. I'm glad I had an excuse to draw them, since oftentimes I don't draw my OTPs as much as I draw random stuff.


End file.
